Type Venus
Summary Type Venus, known as Heaven's Corpse, is the Ultimate One of Venus. It descends upon the Land of Steel in the world of Notes, where it is subsequently killed by Gun God. The remnants of its mind eventually mix with the concepts of humans to form into a humanoid with wings known as V/V, Girl, or "The Angel". Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly 2-A Name: V/V, Type Venus, Heaven's Corpse, Girl, The Angel Origin: Angel Notes Gender: Female Age: Unknown (likely just a bit younger than planet Venus itself) Classification: Alien, Aristoteles, Ultimate Being of Venus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5; Types lack a concept of death), Plant Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-High, Low-Godly is possible but takes time), Immunity to Death Manipulation (Does not possess a concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon her by a being of great power, making her immune to abilities such as even the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Should be comparable to Type Jupiter), possibly Multiverse level+ (As a Type, it is one of the strongest beings in the solar system, making her comparable to characters like Archetype: Earth and Saver). Her Angel-Type Predation Terminals ignore conventional durability. Speed: Unknown, likely Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling, possibly higher Lifting Strength: Class 100+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Multiverse level+ via power-scaling (Also, Immortality, regeneration and lack of a concept of death makes her almost impossible to kill) Stamina: At least vastly superhuman, likely limitless due to her support from Venus Range: at least several hundred Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Alien without any understanding of human nature. Although it can "learn" by absorbing people. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Type Venus is an Aristoteles that can be described as a giant carnivorous plant estimated to be a thousand meters long. Due to remaining within the sea of clouds, it is thought to have the form of a fish-bearing an enormous tree on its back, but its image was never accurately recorded. Details on it are unknown because its shape was never confirmed by anyone, but it is a lifeform much closer to the species of Earth compared to the other Aristoteles. V/V and Gun God describe her form as similar to the human concept of an angel, and Gun God notes that it was a figure that somehow resembles a human with a pair of wings that is more beautiful than anything else. The wings resemble massive trees that contain spores as its leaves or feathers. Its body emits a natural heat capable of destroying all of the planes used to face it with the exception of the transport vessel carrying Gun God due to it being controlled by an obsolete AI. '-Angel-Type Predation Terminals': It is an invasion type environmental cultivation forest bed that roots itself into the ground and spreads hundreds of millions of spores as it eats away at the planet. It gradually takes its time to investigate its target, and it can select from different seed beds depending on the conditions. As the spores for the Land of Steel, which are humanoid females with wings on their backs similar to the "Guardian Angels" species of A-Rays. They are not the angels that were originally of the planet, but rather the falling feathers from Type Venus' wings take the shape of what humans perceived Type Venus used to look like. While they can be easily defeated by firearms in single combat, their numbers if released all at once would be in the billions. The moment Type Venus would land on the surface while still alive would signal the conclusion of the existing species on the planet. It is the strongest being that existed on Venus, and it inherited the planet's will. Like the others, it has the ability to wipe out the rest of the life on the planet on its own, and as an alien being, it is unable to be judged by the planet's common sense. It lacks the various concepts such as a mind, thought processes, and death. While a bullet from Black Barrel is nothing more than a grain of bean compared to it, it fell the moment it struck its forehead because it had the concept of a natural life-span and severe damage inflicted on it due to the large amounts of grain within its body. The state of its corpse is described as both dead and in an eternal sleep, but the nature of Earth's concept of death still doesn't apply even in that state. Its "mind" continued to exist even after its body became a corpse, and after five years, Gun God gets V/V to admit that her body has recovered enough that she would be able to move. Doing so would cause all the outer shell of her wings to break and release all of the angel spores at once, so she refuses to move at all. The city built around its corpse is known as the strangest city within the land of steel as it is the only place on the dead Earth that can naturally support life due to plants being able to grow on it unlike the soil of the dead world. Plants cannot grow on the planet that no longer has the power to support life, but another life not of Earth is able to support them. The vegetation isn't particularly healthy, as the trees are grey and a withered grass field on a hill is noted as being special. Its wings, the World Trees, are situated on top of a large hill in the center of the city. Given their name due to their size, they are large enough to reach the sea of clouds and cover the sky of the entire city. While the release of the angel spores was prevented when Type Venus was shot down, its corpse still releases angels from the World Trees at regular intervals. The angels, with the intelligence of wild dogs, constantly attack people in the city, which has led to the formation of various angel hunters to destroy them. They are released consistently enough that Gun God is able to make a full time income only from hunting twenty or thirty of them each day. It is a parasite type being, so its mind "ingests" the concepts of Liners after its death. It takes in their concepts of a mind and thought processes, which had never existed to it before then. The idea of forming a shape out of knowledge is something new, so it uses everyone as a model to form a shape out of the knowledge it has never used. Taking the form of the closest image of its former shape and everyone's fantasy, it becomes able to communicate with others by creating the same thought circuit and become self-aware in the human sense. The form it takes creates a long range "Stand" type of phantasm in the form of an angel. She refers to the projection as an illusion that is just reflecting the hopes, dreams, and fantasies of the inhabitants of the city by connecting to their thought circuits. Taking the form of an imaginary angel allowed her to become herself and detach herself from the being called an Aristoteles by becoming an illusion. She was able to acknowledge herself for the first time by becoming something not herself, so she is nothing but a manifestation of an angel that the people imagined on their own. She claims the reason for her beauty is because the inhabitants all have pure souls. The body is physical in nature, allowing her to consume Gun God's food and budget. She has a special power that grants a slight psychological healing effect that gradually helps Gun God become more open with his feelings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Angel Notes Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Ultimate Ones Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2